


【BBFF/PWP】试试

by catlikefish



Category: shazam!(2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlikefish/pseuds/catlikefish
Summary: “——那你想试试吗？”比利打断了他，不过显然说这话之前他并没有思考过。顺便魔芋是什么东西？“试什么？”弗雷迪停住话头，因为刚才一口气说了一堆话而略有点气喘，眼睛瞪大了看着他。比利顿时慌起来，在此之前他从没觉得自己嘴太快。兄弟间谈这种话题也许算正常吧，但他们俩上周夜巡时坐屋顶上不知不觉地就互相表了白，到现在他也还没从那种微妙而青涩的狂喜里缓过劲。他很清楚自己刚才脱口而出的话是什么意思，弗雷迪说不是要塞进去，所以他问要不要试一试。但他只是条件反射地顶个嘴而不是，不，也许比利真的想试。真的想看弗雷迪把它——可是他们甚至还没接过吻！“试着放进去。”他听见自己说。





	【BBFF/PWP】试试

**Author's Note:**

> *4000+无脑pwp  
> *本来想写第一次笨拙尝试的但写着写着还是变成了天赋异禀爽就行，第一次开车累死我了

因忘带购物袋而折返回来的比利•巴特森走到房间门口，发觉弗莱迪在翻他向来锁着的那个抽屉。

事实上比利对这个抽屉好奇不是一天两天了。自他们俩并肩作战后两人就交了心，从此东西几乎再无你我之分。尽管他们各有各的床铺书桌，却不仅对彼此的物品摆放一清二楚，几年来还越来越随性地放任衣服文具什么的混到一起，像是不同颜色的豆子倒进一个碗里就再难分开。于是这个锁得严严实实的抽屉就显得有点莫名其妙，比利猜想里面说不定是日记本，小金库，又或者情书，但他没有问过。换作他刚来的时候，这头戒备而冷漠的小老虎说不定会为第二个可能性撬开来看看，毕竟钱是逃家最重要的资源，他知道饿着肚子流浪街头的糟糕滋味。但现在弗雷迪是他的朋友、家人、甚至——

总之，他尊重他的隐私。

但好奇心是不会变的。他发誓只是远远看一眼而已，即使是一万美金也不会拿走，即使是一百封粉红信件也不会偷看。于是他看着弗雷迪从里头摸出个普通的小布袋子，又从袋子里掏出个颜色鲜亮的水滴形小玩意，像是塑料或者硅胶制的，大约两指宽两指节长，后头拖着根线拉出另一个略大的东西……

哦，比利脑子里咔哒一声，他知道那是什么了。

但弗雷迪手里拿着那个东西开始往外走，也许是想去厕所。用之前洗一洗之类的。比利还愣着，那一秒里他心里闪过了什么他自己也不知道，只知道他想到要躲的时候已经来不及了。弗雷迪看见他，本能地嘴角咧开个笑，但很快想起手里的东西，僵住的嘴角凑出个惊恐的表情。

“哈喽弗雷迪我买饮料忘拿袋子了回来拿一下马上就好，对了你手里那是——”哦不，我本来想装没看见的可是我的嘴怎么就——

“呃，嗨，我——”

“——是跳蛋？”

“em，算是吧，”弗雷迪看上去像要把那玩意扔出去，又像是要把它塞回袋子里，最终在一阵手忙脚乱的徒劳努力后开始佯装镇定。“哦兄弟，就是个小道具你知道的和飞机杯一样平常，呃你知道飞机杯的始祖是日本人用丝瓜或者魔芋做的吗？呃扯远了我是想说——只是撸的时候增加点变化而已我又不是要把它塞进去——”

“——那你想试试吗？”比利打断了他，不过显然说这话之前他并没有思考过。顺便魔芋是什么东西？

“试什么？”弗雷迪停住话头，因为刚才一口气说了一堆话而略有点气喘，眼睛瞪大了看着他。

比利顿时慌起来，在此之前他从没觉得自己嘴太快过。兄弟间谈这种话题也许算正常吧，但他们俩上周夜巡时坐屋顶上不知不觉地就互相表了白，到现在他也还没从那种微妙而青涩的狂喜里缓过劲来。他很清楚自己刚才脱口而出的话是什么意思，弗雷迪说不是要塞进去，所以他问要不要试一试。但他只是条件反射地顶个嘴而不是，不，也许比利真的想试。真的想看弗雷迪把它——可是他们甚至还没接过吻！

“试着放进去。”他听见自己说。

“Wha——”弗雷迪嘴里wtf说到一半就没声了，后知后觉的大脑终于理解了局面。他张嘴瞪眼地站在那儿，让比利想起不知在哪一个寄养家庭里看见的那只偷吃狗粮嚼到一半才意识到味道不对的小黑猫。那一瞬间他真的觉得这家伙可能会怪叫或者（拄着拐杖）逃走，没准走到楼梯口还会一个踉跄滚下去，可紧接着他看到小卷毛脸上烧起来，连带着点着了几颗雀斑。

他忽然意识到自己的脸也好不了多少。

——

弗莱迪裸着身体坐在马桶上，皱着眉头第一百次端详手里那个小玩意。刚才比利说要不试一下的时候他震惊得不知该说什么好，但同时涌上来漫过全身的是情欲和期待，他无法否认自己心里的跃跃欲试。于是两个人红着脸对视一分钟后，他结结巴巴地说那我去洗个澡准备一下，一手捏着跳蛋一手握着拐杖就往厕所里冲。

然后折回来，在比利震惊的目光下又从那个秘密抽屉里摸了瓶润滑剂。

弗雷迪忽然担心比利会以为他很熟练。熟练地一等全家人出门就准备好要自我疏解，熟练地备好润滑剂和跳蛋，而且他刚才没关抽屉，比利不可能不去看，然后发现里头的避孕套。但他当然不可能熟练！一个没朋友的小瘸子哪可能有小情人，而在与人共享房间又得排队洗澡的家里什么也做不了，充其量也就是半夜压着声音和动作幅度自己摸一摸，或者在浴室开着水掩去振动声，把跳蛋按在那儿。好吧，也许他可以算得上理论的巨人——身为一个能巨细靡遗地整理超级英雄相关资料的小孩，在其他方面当然也免不了认真。

所以他刚才去洗了澡，因为心脏跳得太快而不得不多洗个头拖延时间，磨蹭了二十分钟后才按照先前查过的网页上给自己粗略做了清理。但纵使他能顺利地一根手指进出，却无论如何没法再加一根，更别提把跳蛋放进去。那些片子里怎么做的——弗雷迪回忆起来，一根手指然后两根三根，即使是比跳蛋大了不止一点的其他玩具也能轻松地滑进去，对，就是滑。可他做不到啊，跳蛋最粗那段还没到他就有点疼，他试着用力，心里却止不住发慌。

要不算了吧，他叹气，打开水笼头冲那颗被润滑剂弄得滑溜溜的东西，等会跟比利说自己其实没准备好，又或者夸张地跟他说什么兄弟原来你是想让我弄，我还在这儿查怎么帮你放进去才不会疼呢。

旁边的门忽然开了。弗雷迪一惊——他还露着鸟，要是是家里其他人就不好了。但那是比利，弗雷迪一时不知道该放松还是慌张比较好。比利脸上表情有点担忧的意思，耳根倒是红的，跟他说你进去半个多小时了我有点担心。

“呃——我还在试。说实话有点难搞。”弗雷迪把跳蛋丢桌上，抓过浴巾往腰上围。

“你知道，”比利眼神有点飘，“我就是随口一说……你不愿意也没关系的。”

他这么一说弗雷迪倒又有点抱歉，说真的他想，一方面他对那种传说中的快感好奇很久了，另一方面这可是比利。他想说不没事，却担心语言苍白，最后决定吻他。一时找不到拐杖就索性直接抓住比利胳膊，倾身过去咬他嘴上。

比利的回应来得意外的快。弗雷迪的动作其实有点急了，牙齿磕到了嘴唇，但比利扶着他的腰稳住他，略微侧过头就顺势含住他上唇。弗雷迪一下子有点晕，他本来身体就兴奋着，这会比利的温度顺着他手掌传到他裸露的腰上，几乎就是一个拥抱，而他的舌头也慢悠悠地在他嘴里探索，每碰到个从未有人碰过的地方就让他浑身一哆嗦。比利怎么这么熟练。

很快他就知道了比利为什么回应得那么快，亲吻间他们越靠越近，本就腿脚不便的弗雷迪逐渐将全身重量都压到了比利身上，于是他的小腹蹭上比利的胯部，他硬着。弗雷迪慢慢学会了，又也许是出于本能，舌头跟他缠到一块互相蹭着压着，亲个没完。最后比利先停下来的时候弗雷迪还有点不满，跟着他后退的动作往前倾了傾身体要去追，接着就被比利捞起来，半抱半拖地弄回卧室，也没忘拿上他丢在洗手台上的那些东西。

然后比利跨坐在他身上咬他耳朵，亲他脖子，摸他胸口和腰，不自知地小幅度地顶他。他压在裸着坐了半天、身上冰凉的弗雷迪身上热得像一团火，动作也急得像火点着枯叶。刚才那个有点不好意思的比利可能也掉进火里化完了。弗雷迪被裹在热情和欲望里迷迷糊糊，忽然觉得要现在再试一次一定能顺利无阻。

弗雷迪伸手扯他裤腰要脱他裤子，比利就滚下来侧躺在他边上，把内裤和运动裤都蹬掉，被弗雷迪握住之后发出声叹息。弗雷迪仿照自己平时做的那样给他撸，另只手按在比利肚子上感受他小腹肌肉随着自己动作绷紧又放松。而比利一边配合地往他手里挺胯，一边拿起那个跳蛋举在眼前看。

“这个怎么用？”他看着上面两个按钮。

“下面那个长按开机，另一个调档位。”弗雷迪停下来，接过遥控器指给他看。

比利按开，感受了一下区别又关掉。“你知道在哪儿吗？”

“什么？”

“嗯……前列腺？”

“呃、其实不知道，”弗雷迪决定直说，“我摸不到在哪儿……是姿势的关系？跳蛋我也、我也放不进去。”

“那我来试试？”

弗雷迪也不知怎么没太犹豫就同意了。于是比利调了个方向，对着他下半身躺着，握住弗雷迪那条不太好的腿让他搭在自己脖子上。弗雷迪对这姿势和他直白的视线感到羞耻，但比利技巧性地摸了两下他已经潮湿的前面，忽然涌上来的直接快感就让他像是被蛇诱惑的小孩那样无法反抗。他看着自己面前比利硬着的那玩意突发奇想，张开嘴尽可能藏着牙齿，一点一点把它含了进去。

他手下比利的大腿肌肉一下子绷紧，弗雷迪知道他爽到了，便尝试性地动起舌头。同时比利的一根手指蘸饱了润滑剂插进他已经做过点准备的后面，不得要领但还算顺利。弗雷迪很快发现他的目的不是开拓而是寻找——他不急着往里加，而是一寸一寸动着手指又摸又按，像是盲人孩子识字那样认真，弄得弗雷迪即使还没被摸对地方就升起点微妙的快意。比利的前面也开始淌腺液，弗雷迪的舌头尝出来的，但他下巴有点累，就只含着上面一点，猫一样有一搭没一搭地四处舔舔看他反应，手上帮着忙抚慰下面一截。

紧接着就被摸到了。一开始弗雷迪还没意识到，比利连着在那儿刮蹭了几下他就明白了，他几乎要怀疑比利的手指突然有了沙赞的火花，而他的整个身体都作为导体，让那种陌生的快意顺着那点往外漫，先攀上腿又酥麻了小腹，像是温泉水那样让他热起来，又把他淹没而因此剥夺其他感官。比利一定察觉到了，不然他怎么会一直摸那儿。太过连续的快感下弗雷迪都没办法喊出声音，只好喘得又急又快，偶尔从喉咙里带点声音出来。他的手里大约也失了分寸——握得太紧了，他在自己喘息的间隙，听到比利同样染着情欲的鼻音。

然后他甚至没感觉到饱胀感更别说是痛，那颗小东西就滑进去，像那些片子里那样顺利地被比利恰到好处推到正确的地方，又按开按钮。一档力道其实其实没比利刚才大，但频率快而持久，足够掀起小小的浪花拍在他神经上。比利又爬上来压着他，硬硬地往他小腹上蹭，和他比刚才更像动物地吻到一起，乱七八糟地已经不管引诱邀请攻击防守，只是本能地追逐快感。不知怎地比利又开始揉他乳头，食指扶着旁边拇指碾着顶端摩擦，力度略有点太大弄得他又痛又爽，加在那堆快感上几乎就要成为压垮他的最后一根稻草。

但不是，最后一根稻草是比利又按了一次的按钮。跳蛋速度骤然间快起来，弗雷迪受不了地喊出声，想喊比利声音却已经破碎得仅剩无意识单音节。嗯——哈啊、啊。他不知哪儿来的力气扭着腰往上撞，顶比利的小腹和性器不知满足地追求更多。等他终于攀顶了跳蛋振动也没停，硬生生继续碾着他的神经，把他声音都碾成细细的一根弦，拉出的音符全打在比利心上。

弗雷迪漂浮在极乐里，心想他从没想到过快乐竟能到达这种高度，然后跳蛋被拉着线扯出来，他的腿被举起来，另一样更大的东西顶进去，破开他手指也没摸到过的地方，换来他一声惊呼。

他睁开眼睛看见比利脸颊耳朵都涨红了，嘴里喘着气，肩上挂着自己两条腿，一下一下往自己身体里顶。弗莱迪正在不应期没太大感觉，便索性欣赏起自己的小男朋友，看他沾湿了黏在额头上的刘海，此刻莫名有点凶的狗狗眼，还湿乎乎染着自己口水的下嘴唇，莫名其妙就升起点成就感来。他身体里的东西没带来任何痛感，饱胀地碾压他内壁，慢慢弗莱迪感觉也上来了，被他顶上敏感点就又开始哑着嗓子喊。

弗莱迪伸出两条胳膊缠在比利脖子上，好让他低下头更增加皮肤接触面积，然后半认真半调戏地在他耳朵边上乱喊好大好舒服啊我喜欢再快点。比利低喘一声，颇用力的顶他一下，弗雷迪的手就在比利脖子后面抓了道印子。嗯、好舒服，哈啊。比利不知是想堵他嘴还是只是想讨吻就又去亲他，两个人的喘息混成一团糟。弗雷迪过了会感觉那温泉熔岩还是什么闪电又要淹没大脑，挣扎着呻吟着说我快到了你再摸摸我，自己倒是腾了只手摸自己的乳头。而比利听到他说就直起身来，握住他性器很快地撸，下半身一下下直白地撞他舒服的地方。

最后两个人都压不住声音，叫声像是什么原始的两声部合唱一样在空荡荡的房子里响，也许还混了点木架子床摇晃的吱呀声。弗雷迪先射了，两条腿绞紧他腰，勾他脖子上那只手几乎失去力气滑下来，但还有闲工夫扭过头咬了咬他耳朵。比利跟着又撞了几下，也就倒在他身上，身体潮乎乎沉甸甸的。

弗莱迪伸手抱住他后背，这时候才后知后觉意识到比利甚至没脱上衣，于是在他耳边傻笑起来，比利没明白，但也跟着笑了。


End file.
